<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2d Sad Creeper Giving A Side Eye by Gay_Shakespeare_Of_The_Modern_Day</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169984">2d Sad Creeper Giving A Side Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Shakespeare_Of_The_Modern_Day/pseuds/Gay_Shakespeare_Of_The_Modern_Day'>Gay_Shakespeare_Of_The_Modern_Day</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arizona - Freeform, Crack, Florida, LMAO, ahahah im going insane, im sorry, summary is misleading cuz its all crack, wtf is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Shakespeare_Of_The_Modern_Day/pseuds/Gay_Shakespeare_Of_The_Modern_Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine losing your path in life. Imagine that you plotted your entire life out only to lose the one you wanted in the first place. Imagine a world where no matter how hard you tried, you were never able to be with the one you love. Imagine you were him. Be happy these are your hypotheticals because it wasn't hypothetical for him. Not for Creeper. He is now known as 2d Sad Creeper Giving A Side Eye. And this is his story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2d Sad Creeper Giving A Side Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2d Sad Creeper Giving a Side Eye strolled down the dark treeline of Florida’s wildlife. Being a native of Arizona, he wasn’t exactly used to seeing so much vegetation. As he slowly walked, he took the time to admire the tall trees, looking at the beautiful dark green leaves hanging off the branches. The leaves were swaying with the light breeze as if they were the dancing queens. His feet dragged along the dirt, kicking small rocks in the process. He heard the rocks on the dirt, the rustling of the trees, and the happiness of the couple camping in the area. He never imagined that this was what his life led to. He never imagined that he would be doing nothing but strolling through </span>
  <em>
    <span>trees</span>
  </em>
  <span> in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Florida</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all places because his life went askew. He never imagined that, in his prime age of 27, he would lose all purpose of his life and that he would be wandering aimlessly, all alone. He only had one goal he wanted to accomplish in his life, yet, even that he was not able to accomplish. All he wanted was him. All he wanted was to do Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t always known as “2d Sad Creeper Giving a Side Eye” throughout his whole life. In fact, before his life came crashing down, he was only “Creeper,” one of the many druggies at a small school in Arizona. Creeper met Steve back in high school. Steve was nothing but a lowly nerd, always trying to build things from scraps he found. Creeper himself was part of the “popular crowd,” although everyone knew that being popular just meant they were involved with drugs. And it was true. Whenever he wasn’t in class, Creeper was always found in the least populated areas of school, doing whatever it is you do with drugs. But despite being on opposite ends of the social spectrum, Creeper has always thought Steve was special. Not in the creepy way though, but more in an oddly endearing way. As the years flew by, Creeper became more enticed by the idea of being with Steve and he developed an unhealthy infatuation. During junior year, Creeper was sat next to Steve in their AP U.S. History class which was the last class of the day. It was peculiar to say the least, especially when a supposedly dumb druggie was allowed to take the advance placement class. As he and Steve became friends in the class, he began to imagine situations where he would innocently ask Steve out on a date and then they would live happily ever after. But we all know life doesn't actually work like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was two weeks before the prom, and Creeper was trying to bundle up his courage to ask Steve out. While they were walking out of their class to their lockers, Creeper looked at Steve and said, “Hey. Uh. Do you--uh--do you maybe--uh--want to--ummm,” he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, but before he can continue, a girl he didn’t know skipped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>s k i p p e d</span>
  </em>
  <span>, up to Steve and asked him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in a single, coherent question</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Will you go to Prom with me?” Steve looked at Creeper, muttering a quick “hold on” before looking back at her saying, “Sure Jesse. I’d be happy to.” With those six words, Steve managed to fill a heart and break another at the same time. Creeper turned his gaze to the floor, disheartened by the new development. He rushed out an “I’ll see you later” to Steve as he swiftly strode out of the hallways out to his car. He was heartbroken, yet no matter how hard he tried, he just wasn’t able to rid thoughts of Steve from his mind. Jesse and Steve ended up dating for the next year, only breaking up at the end of senior year because of college. Steve was accepted to the University of Florida as a Journalism major while Jesse was staying in-state, choosing to attend Arizona State. On a totally unrelated note, Creeper was also accepted to UF and was planning on attending there as well. The two of them knew they would not last a long distance relationship, so they broke it off on good terms and they remained friends. During the few weeks between Prom and graduation, Steve came out as pansexual to his fellow nerds, and of course, to Creeper. Upon hearing that he may have a chance of being with Steve, he mentally rejoiced. During graduation, Jesse pulled Creeper to the side, telling him that she knew he liked Steve and that he shouldn’t hold himself back because she knew that at least a small part of Steve liked him back too. He was so surprised by Jesse’s words that he didn’t believe it and pushed that idea to the back of his brain, just like the procrastinator he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Creeper never got the chance to really think about Steve possibly liking him back until his later years of college. At the beginning, he had always brushed anything slightly flirty off, thinking it’s just Steve being a stereotypical member of the lgbtq+ community. However, by the time he realized that Steve was not jokingly flirting with him, Creeper--once again-- was too late. One evening, he decided to tag along with Steve to a party he has been invited to. It would have been a normal party aside from the fact that Steve was pulled into a hug and a chaste kiss by the guy who opened the door. Creeper tried to dismiss it, forcing himself to think, “maybe he got the wrong guy,” but when Steve smiled at the other man, Creeper knew he was too late. “Creeper,” Steve introduced, “meet my boyfriend, Steve.” Those last four words alone were enough to serve a huge blow to his gut, but Creeper toughed through it, forcing a smile, holding his arm out for a friendly handshake. He learned that Steve was a Computer Sciences major and was also a junior. Once again repressing his feelings of heartbreak, Creeper forced himself to stay in the company of Steve and Steve, subtly giving Steve a side eye. Both Steves were aware with the slight passive aggression from Creeper, but they didn’t know how to confront him about it. Steve and Steve stayed together and became each other’s firsts in a lot of situations. As Steve and Steve became what the kids these days would describe as “couple goals” Steve’s friendship with Creeper became more toxic while his jealousy over Steve was spiking. Creeper still believed that maybe one day, something would happen to the Steves that would make them break up and give Creeper a chance. At this point, being with Steve had become Creeper’s life’s goal. Although he was studying business, he never actually had the intent of working in that field. He just picked a major UF offered so he can follow Steve. Even after all his hard work, he still never seemed to act at the right time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, on one fateful night, two weeks before graduation, Steve proposed to Steve. Creeper felt deep sadness at the thought that Steve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>, loved someone else enough to ask their hand at marriage, and much to his chagrin, Steve accepted. Time after that seemed to pass by in a blur. Creeper seemed to vaguely remember graduation, the only thing he explicitly remembers being the brief hug he received from Steve. After that, they went their separate ways. Steve and Steve were moving to New York to pursue their careers as a junior editor at the New York Post and a software engineer, respectively. On the other hand, Creeper stayed in Florida, knowing his chances were now microscopic since Steve and Steve were a devout couple. Time came by in a rush and before he knew it, Creeper was now 27 living alone in a small apartment in Jacksonville while Steve and Steve were 2 years into their happy marriage. He rarely stepped outside other than to get the essentials, and was known as one of the creepy guys who’d give you a side eye as you pass by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He built a name for himself as he was kept in self isolation. Everyone knew him as the man that gave everyone side eyes. They saw him as a two-dimensional figure. They believed that he only had one side to show, and that was his spite. Thus, he earned the name of “2d Creeper Giving a Side Eye.” Not one person in his apartment complex put any effort in knowing the man and those he knew from before were too caught up in their own lives to visit. He knew what he was labeled as, but he frankly did not care. He saw no purpose in his life as his Steve was now married to Steve. But he knew he had to let him go. Creeper knew. It was just a matter of when he would do so. He came to accept that if he truly loved Steve, he would want Steve to be happy, and if Steve was happy with Steve, then Creeper has no more business in trying to butt into his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So there he was, actually outside for what might have been the first time in 2 years, strolling through the trees, contemplating what he should do with his life. He decided that he would not let himself rot in loneliness, but he did not want to intrude on anyone else. Finally, he decided to put his Business major to use, applying to a small business and getting a job as an accountant. A few months down the road, he met a cute guy outside his usual cafe on his way to work. It was quite funny yet awkward, but before he knew it, he and Lucas were dating. His life was finally going uphill once again, but now he could live happily with the thought that he is happy and has a purpose in the world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>